Prueba
Esto es una prueba. Esto es una prueba. (x2) Prueba número 3: I don't make promises cause it's meant to be broken Trust is just a word, no describing to it, it's only proven My path is the only path I can take, y'all know it's chosen There ain't no easy road, gotta create it, it's not given I'm just living... I'm just living'' '''Coming through, coming through, coming through now' Coming through, coming through, coming through now Coming through, coming through, coming through Shake it like it's heat, Overdrive! Coming through, coming through, coming through now Coming through, coming through, coming through now Coming through, coming through, coming through now Watch where you're going, Overdrive!' Flip the downside, up to top notch Whatever haters do, I top that Do it like this, do it like that Do it like how I did, but now I do it like "WHAT!?" Got the speed, I drive this wagon Determination locked, just imagine Things that happens after ass slapping You gonna beg please, gonna keep asking! Losers terribly act, de facto What you don't possess, it's not in stores I work my ass while you're in the bed, snore Turning dust to gold, hardcore Coming through, coming through, coming through now Coming through, coming through, coming through now Coming through, coming through, coming through Shake it like it's heat, Overdrive! Coming through, coming through, coming through now Coming through, coming through, coming through now Coming through, coming through, coming through Watch where you're going, Overdrive!' Overdrive, yeah that's what it is Coincidence? Nah, that's what you live. All planned out, baby, accordingly, baby Step on my foot, sonThat's a mistake, baby. Fate, life, whatever you wanna call it Fake one's just, it's so stolen Revelation time, watch me ballin' Yes sir, I'm already all in. Yo, I pay respect to who does the same, Others, such a shame More than a game, more than a life, more than your average fame Do it for my crew, son, do it for my blood, son, do it for my name LJ, son, I run, done! My path is the only path I can take, y'all know it's chosen There ain't no easy road, gotta create it, it's not given I'm just living... I'm just living'' Overdrive, yeah that's what it is Coincidence? Nah, that's what you live. All planned out, baby, accordingly, baby Step on my foot, son That's a mistake, baby. Fate, life, whatever you wanna call it Fake one's just, it's so stolen Revelation time, watch me ballin' Yes sir, I'm already all in. Flip the downside, up to top notch Whatever haters do, I top that Do it like this, do it like that Do it like how I did, but now I do it like "WHAT!?" Got the speed, I drive this wagon Determination locked, just imagine Things that happens after ass slapping You gonna beg please, gonna keep asking! '''Coming through, coming through, coming through now' Coming through, coming through, coming through now Coming through, coming through, coming through Shake it like it's heat, Overdrive! Coming through, coming through, coming through now Coming through, coming through, coming through now Coming through, coming through, coming through Watch where you're going, Overdrive!﻿ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WPZVGpvHdtQ ''